We propose the development of a CD-ROM support program called Exploring Infertility: An Interactive Support Program for Couples and Individuals which is intended to provide people with information and support while seeking infertility consultation and treatment. The goal of Exploring Infertility is to help reduce anticipatory distress, facilitate adaptive coping and appropriate self-care, and empower couples to become informed partners in their infertility treatment. Presentation of the program in an interactive CD-ROM format seeks to overcome barriers of limited local access to support services and time demands that are a significant problem with infertility treatment. It will be designed as a self-paced program, with flexibility in delivery and sensitivity to consumer literacy. Individuals and couples can access this information at their own pace, maximizing privacy and minimizing time pressure. It will be designed to allow users to: (1) receive personal feedback around psychosocial concerns, (2) access as much or as little information as they wish, and (3) return for further information or reinforce learning as needed. Phase II will entail production of a completed version of the program, a clinical trial to test the efficacy and safety of the program, and an evaluation of end-user satisfaction.